And the truth unravels
by lollyadams4894
Summary: Just a one-shot from Jo's perspective as a sort of outtake from CH2 in the story Forced.


_A/N - This is just a one-shot from Jo's point of view in CH2 from Forced (I advise you to read it in order for it to make sense)._

_And for those of you wondering, no, I have not yet posted the last chapter for Forced - it's being sent between countries, so it makes it a little difficult - but I have not, nor will I ever, forget about it. I am also working on a sequel for Forced - but I want to finish the whole thing before I post it this time._

_In the meantime, this is a little one-shot to tide you over, so please, read, enjoy, and review - because I am a sucker for reviews. :D_

_And as always, no matter how many stars I wish upon on, I still do not own Eureka... but I am both stubborn and patient… :) _

* * *

><p>AND THE TRUTH UNRAVELS…<p>

He took six long strides towards me, cornering me. He knew what he was doing. I knew what he was doing. But those words that slipped from his mouth will haunt me day and night; "Did I ever have a chance?"

Of course he did, I loved him and I screwed up big time, and I will forever pay the price. If someone ever tells you to think before you act; they are wrong! Life isn't about the future, it's all about the here and now.

Zane once told me that Time didn't start until Space did. At the time I didn't understand what he meant exactly – I mean, of course Time and Space started at the same time, one could not be without the other; God intended it that way. But now, I know what that means; Space wasn't ready before Time with a plan in hand, they started together, they didn't plan it, they just WERE.

So when he asked me to marry him, it wasn't a case of I didn't know what the answer was, and I hadn't yet decided, no. My answer was there the moment Zane decided to propose, I just had to tell him what it was.

But I didn't. I froze.

I panicked about all of those 'What ifs'. What if it doesn't work out? What if we started a family and he left me? What if he left me at the altar? What if he died…? And before I had finished questioning the 'what if I said yes?' future, he was gone. And it wasn't until he was gone did I even realise that at no point had I thought about a 'what if I said no?' future, and I still don't, because 'no' was never really an option, it never existed.

So, now I won't question them 'what ifs'. I am walking a tightrope over the ocean without a net, and I just pray I make it to the other side where I can be in Zane's arms once more, and I don't care how the Hell I get there, as long as I do get there.

But now, yeah, I felt like a deer illuminated by the headlights of a car as it approaches me at speed; limbs locked and nowhere to go.

He tilted his head to down to mine and brushed his soft lips against my own. My fingers spread out across his chest and wound their way around his muscular neck. Next thing I knew it felt like the room became ice; biting its way up from the floor. But he was fire and the flames licked across my skin where he left his touch. It was so addictive that I clung to it. I was burning and freezing all at once. The frost bitten wall pressed against my back. His calloused hands caught the skin of the base of my spine and I heard a whimper escape my lips. I ran my fingers through his hair to get enough of a grip to pull at it in punishment. The groan I received sent thrills and tingles up and down my spine. But his lips were on a new mission down the length of my neck; kissing and nibbling all the way down and up again. If he felt like fire before; then he was a chain of explosions now. My head was so whirled that I didn't know how I ended up pressing my entire body to his whilst trembling and griping his shoulder with too much force…

Thank God I heard Carters voice through the intercom. Lord knows what could have happened next…

* * *

><p><em>AN - So, what do you think? I spent ages writing that kiss, I didn't want it to just be a re-write but from a different perspective._

_I did not send this to magical Beta - Beth, because it was a spur of the moment thing when I should have been revising :S... ah well, if you do see a mistake, or an area for improvement then let me know, thanks :D _


End file.
